Ice cream suprise!
by jewelthebrat
Summary: One-shot before breaking dawn,after eclipes. Bella wants ice cream, so does emmett, so they go to cold stone!Alice has a vison, edward gets teased about his non-exsistent you-know-what life. just a normaly day for the cullens. :


"Lets go Edward."

I said It was Saturday afternoon and Edward, his siblings and I were in the car. And it was HOT. Not sunny, it was rare in forks that the sun would come out causing Edward and the rest of the Cullen's to be stuck in there home. It was just hot. That's is why I wanted to go get ice cream from my favorite place, cold stone creamery.

"Anything for you love." He answered back.

"Whipped" Jasper mumbled. Edward glared at him while me Alice and Rose giggled.

"I want some to Eddie!" Emmett said.

"But you cant eat it" Rose pointed out.

"And do NOT call me Eddie!" Edward half yelled at Emmett. Emmett just ignored him and answered Rose

"Your point is…?" "Before Rose could respond, Alice went into what I call 'vision mode'. It lasted only a few seconds before she came out of it laughing hysterically. Edward growled.

"What?" I asked. "The evil little pixie is blocking me." He growled. " Not only that. But she is singing love game. ARGH!!!" Right after that Edward growled again and wave of lust came over me. Before I could grab Edward and start making out with him though, he pulled over to the side of the road and slammed on the breaks, causing me to fly forward.

"Stop, stop, STOP" he yelled before flinging the car door opened and running at vampire speed. Luckily no one was around to see him run. The lust, thankfully, stopped.

"What just happened?" I asked, slowly turning around to face the others in the back. I starred at them shocked. I was singing love game in my head" Alice said.

"I was singing wanted by Jessie James" Rose said

"Discovery channel" was all Emmett could get out because he was laughing to hard.

"I was singing like a virgin and sending him as much lust towards you as possible. I'm surprised he held." Jasper said.

"Why" I asked still shocked

" For fun" Emmett chocked out between laughs

"And I needed him away from the car for a minute. I wanted to tell you that when you order the ice cream. get something with chocolate."

"Again. Why?"

"You'll see." She said I Thought of all the ice cream they had. There was Apple pie a la cold stone, founders favorite, birthday cake remix, peanut butter cup perfection and more. But none seemed right. Then I thought of the one that was all chocolate. Alice went into her 'vision mode' and came out laughing again.

"Perfect Bella. Get that one. And he'll be back in 2 minutes and 37 seconds."

I waited and found myself wishing that he could read my mind so I could have joined in on the fun. Then I got an idea.

"Brilliant Bella!" Alice said laughing even harder if that was possible.

"What's brilliant?" Jasper asked

"Watch." She said. Edward came back and entered the car. Luckily Alice and Emmett managed to stop laughing enough that Edward didn't suspect a thing, sort of. He stared out the front window for a minute before sighing and starting the car. As Edward started driving the down the road I tuned to him. I leaned over so I could whisper in his ear but still see his eyes. In what I thought was a seductive voice I started to talk

"Edward…." I said. He gulped

"Y-Yes?" he stuttered. I felt lust pass over me again, thanks to Jasper.

"I wanna I wanna I wanna touch you. You wanna touch me too. Everyday but all I have is time Our love's the perfect crime" I wisper-said in his ear. I kissed the tip and watched as his eyes went black in hunger. But not for my blood. I continued with the lyrics.

"I wanna I wanna I wanna touch you. You wanna touch me too. Every way and when they set me free, Just put your hands on me" I finished and leaned back in my seat. I finally got a good look at Edwards face. It was priceless. I started laughing, as did the rest of the Cullen's. I was sure if Edward was human he cheeks would have bright red. He kept his eyes on the road the rest of the way there, but his eyes stayed that pitch black.

* * *

When we arrived the boys helped us girls out of the car. Edward, who's eyes were still black, grabbed my waist and kissed me. It was an urgent kiss full of passion. I'm sure Jasper was still sending us, meaning mostly him, waves of pure lust. He pushed me up against the car, locking my wrist at my sides. The kiss kept deepening until I remembered that his family was behind us because someone, probably Emmett, said something about 'getting a room before we do it in the parking lot'. That brought Edward to his senses. I was gasping for breath when we pulled away from each other.

I was lightheaded as we all walked into the little shop. When we got to the line I was slightly better, not as out of breath. I'm sure If Edward didn't have his arm around my waist I would have fallen over already. I looked on the menu and saw that they still had the ice cream Alice said would be perfect.

Chocolate devotion.

It was chocolate ice cream with chocolate chips, brownie and fudge. I got it in a waffle bowl dipped in chocolate. Emmett got cookie mister because he clamed he was cookie monster and wanted, no needed, cookies.

I grabbed my ice cream from the worker while Edward went up to pay. I followed not watching where I was going and tripped on the edge of the carpet, causing me to let go of my ice cream as I fell. I waited for cold arms to catch me but none came. I face-planted into the ground. I looked up to see why Edward didn't catch me. Then I knew why Alice wanted me to get the chocolate ice cream.

Because she saw me trip.

And that my ice cream flew out of my hands

And Chocolate is the worst smelling human food to vampires.

And my ice cream landed on Edwards head.

Emmett's booming laughter filled the room and soon everyone else joined his. I was blushing from tripping in front of everyone. I stood up and went over to Edward, who was still shocked at what happened.

"Edward, I'm so sorry." I said. He looked at me

"Its alright Bella. I'm sorry I didn't catch you. Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine." Then another idea came to me. I reached out, stuck my finger in the ice cream that want dripping down his face, and ate in.

"Yum." I said, he chuckled.

"I guess we should get you another ice cream." He mused.

"No, I'm fine. I'd rather go home and plan revenge on Alice for not telling us this was going to happen.

"Sounds good to me love." he said, and we all walked out of the shop to go back home.

* * *

** Alright. tell me if I should turn this into a two-shot so bella can get revenge. also, cheek out my other stories, hogwarts meet the cullens and fun in the sun. dont forget.**

**review.**


End file.
